Ein Garten, den man in der Tasche trägt
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermione Granger, die ewig streitenden Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Gryffindor, müssen sich gemeinsam um die Bücherwurmplage in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts kümmern. Als ein Zauber schief geht, kommt es zu ungeahnten Folgen...
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Garten, den man in der Tasche trägt.**

**By Bookworm El V**

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich weder Harry Potter, noch Hogwarts noch sonstiges geistiges Eigentum von J.K.R. Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich keine Fanfiction schreiben. Und auch sonst: Mir gehört hier fast nichts, nur die Ausführung und ein paar OCs. Geld bekomm ich selbstredend auch nicht._

_A/N: Tja, was soll ich sagen? Babs hat mich gegoost. Und hier kommt das Ergebnis zu folgender Aufgabe:  
„Liebes Würmchen, Goooose! Ich möchte von dir einen OS mit dem Pairing HG/SS in dem die beiden eine Bücherwurmplage in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts bekämpfen müssen und ein Zauberspruch/ oder Trank daneben geht. Auf die ungeahnten Folgen bin ich gespannt! Länge mind. 1000 Wörter, Abgabe Heilig Abend! Liebe Grüße, Babs"  
Oh, da fällt mir ein: Da die Aufgabe nach einem Selfinsert schrie und Babs damit einverstanden war, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen; Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind also gewollt.  
Und auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine unerschrockenen Betas irm63 und Silvia. Sollten trotz zweifacher Betafreude noch Fehler vorhanden sein – alles meins.  
_

Minerva McGonagall ließ die Pergamentrolle mit der Beschwerde sinken, die sie jeden Monat aufs Neue von den Urquharts bekam. Jeden Monat, wenn Vollmond war, verspürten die Urquharts das dringende Bedürfnis, sich bei der Schulleiterin über den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu beschweren.

Minerva seufzte und überflog das Schreiben, in dem – wie immer – auf rassistische Weise über Lupin hergezogen wurde. Ein gefährlicher Werwolf wäre nicht geeignet, Kinder zu unterrichten, reinblütige Kinder natürlich schon gleich gar nicht. Wolfsbanntränke könnten nicht wirken, die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen versagen, der Himmel könnte einem auf den Kopf fallen...

Mit einem knappen, heftigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, der ihre Verärgerung deutlich zeigte, entsorgte Minerva das Schreiben. Als patriotische Schottin müsste es ja in ihrer Natur liegen, für die Urquharts zumindest ein Quäntchen Sympathie zu empfinden – aber nein, nichts. Sie empfand nur Abneigung gegen diese Leute, die auch zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort noch meinten, Reinblüter wären besser als muggelstämmige Zauberer.

Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst griff Minerva nach ihrer Teetasse. Sie schalt sich selbst dafür, aber jeden Monat aufs Neue war sie versucht, zu den Urquharts zu apparieren und ihnen einmal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen.

Weil sie so tief in Gedanken versunken war, zuckte sie zusammen, als jemand herrisch an ihrer Bürotür klopfte.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Entweder war es Hermione, die sich bei ihr über Severus aufregen wollte, oder Severus, der wieder versuchen würde, sich vor seinen Nachtwachen zu drücken, oder...

Entsprechend überrascht war Minerva, als Irma Pince auf ihren Ruf hereingestürmt kam, schwer atmend vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und ihr ein Buch unter die Nase hielt.

„Irma", grüßte Minerva die Bibliothekarin verblüfft. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Als sie genau hinsah, merkte sie, dass Madam Pinces Haare sich aus der strengen Frisur lösten und dass rote Flecken ihr Gesicht zierten.

Minerva grübelte, was die Schüler dem vorliegenden Buch denn dieses Mal „angetan" haben konnten, um Madam Pince so aufzuregen, während die Bibliothekarin um Atem rang.

„Würmer", keuchte Madam Pince schließlich, legte das Buch vorsichtig hin und ließ sich unelegant auf den Stuhl vor Minervas Schreibtisch fallen. „Widerwärtige Würmer!"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste ja mittlerweile, dass Madam Pince ihre Bücher über alles schätzte, aber sie war bei ihren Beschwerden über die Schüler, die es wagten, ihre Babys zu misshandeln, noch nie so weit gegangen, die Täter als „Würmer" zu beschimpfen.

Gerade als sie die Bibliothekarin bitten wollte, sich zu mäßigen, hob diese die rechte Hand an die Stirn, formte mit zwei Fingern ein V und wackelte damit herum. „Mit solchen Fühlern!"

Nach einer halben Sekunde verständnislosen Blinzelns begriff Minerva, was Madam Pince ihr sagen wollte. Sie hatte das mit den Würmern wohl wortwörtlich gemeint.

„Verstehe", sagte die Schulleiterin langsam und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, eine Geste, die sie sich bei Dumbledore abgeschaut hatte. Sie vermisste den alten Zausel immer noch... Mit Gewalt riss sie sich zusammen.

„Bücherwürmer!", keuchte Madam Pince und die roten Flecken in ihrem Gesicht wurden dunkler. „In _meiner_ Bibliothek!"

Wieder rang sie nach Luft; es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, ihre Empörung angemessen eloquent auszudrücken.

Minerva überlegte kurz, kam aber relativ schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht genug über Bücherwürmer wusste, um wirklich zu wissen, was zu tun war. Und ausgerechnet jetzt war Vollmond – und Lupin damit aus dem Rennen.

Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf, ging zu ihrem Kamin und rief dort nach Severus und Hermione, die seit dem Ende ihres Studiums Lehrerin für Verwandlung war – und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, was ihren andauernden Streit mit Severus noch zusätzlich anheizte.

Fünf Minuten später hatte Madam Pince ihnen ausführlich von den widerwärtigen, gemeingefährlichen, sicherlich schwarzmagischen Wesen berichtet, die ihre Bibliothek heimsuchten.

„Um Irmas... _Worte_", betonte Severus, weil er nicht „hysterisches Gefasel" sagen wollte, aber eigentlich genau das meinte, „zusammenzufassen: Sie hat in der Bibliothek drei hellgrüne, etwa vier Zoll lange Würmer mit Fühlern gesehen, die in einem alten, reichlich ramponierten Buch verschwunden sind, als sie selber wiederum Irma entdeckt haben."

Hermione beugte sich währenddessen über das alte Buch, das die Bibliothekarin als Beweisstück mitgebracht hatte. Sie blätterte umsichtig durch die Seiten, die so brüchig wirkten, dass Hermione schon fürchtete, sie könnten ihr entgegen fallen.

„Was wissen wir über Bücherwürmer?", fragte Minerva in den Raum und sah dabei abwechselnd von einem Hauslehrer zum nächsten. Immerhin waren beide dafür bekannt, unheimliche Besserwisser zu sein.

Severus hüllte sich in Schweigen und warf seinerseits einen Blick in das Buch, das den Titel „Wunderthaetige Wesen der walisischen Waelder" trug. Ein Blick auf das Erscheinungsjahr zeigte ihm, dass dieses Buch über dreihundert Jahre alt war. Seiner Meinung nach deutete der Zerfall eines so alten Buches noch lange nicht auf Schädlingsbefall hin, aber er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er nicht viel über Bücherwürmer wusste. Also schwieg er lieber.

Hermione dagegen legte sich einen Finger ans Kinn und lief auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin hin und her. „Bücherwürmer... Bücherwürmer... allgemein werden sie als magische Schädlinge bezeichnet, aber man weiß nicht viel über sie."

Severus wandte sich von dem Buch ab und ging zum Kamin, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Sims und trat seiner Kollegin damit in den Weg. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als Hermione ihn daraufhin wütend ansah.

Doch sie drehte sich wortlos von ihm weg und nahm ihren ruhelosen Marsch stattdessen vor einem der Bücherregale wieder auf.

„Bücherwürmer tauchten im Lauf der Geschichte immer wieder auf", referierte Hermione als würde sie einen Vortrag halten. „Sie wurden immer wieder einmal vereinzelt in Privatbibliotheken oder auch nur Bücherregalen gesehen. Es waren immer alte oder stark beschädigte Buchbestände, die man mit Bücherwürmern in Zusammenhang gebracht hat."

Hermione deutete auf das Buch, das immer noch aufgeschlagen auf Minervas Schreibtisch lag, während Madam Pince zärtlich eine Ecke des Einbands streichelte. „Dieses Buch ist typisch für ein Bücherwurmbuch. Alt, zerfallen, fragil."

Minerva legte den Kopf schief und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Und was ist mit großen Bibliotheken, Hermione? Wenn wir hier einen Befall haben... ich stelle mir vor, dass unsere Bibliothek ein wahres Paradies für diese Bücherwürmer ist."

Die Jüngere nickte ernst. „Ich hab noch nichts davon gelesen, dass sie jemals in einer so großen Bibliothek aufgetaucht wären, aber... die Folgen für unseren Buchbestand wären sicherlich entsetzlich."

Madam Pince gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Minerva an eine strangulierte Gans erinnerte. Ein Großangriff auf ihre Babys war sicherlich zu viel für die Bibliothekarin. Minerva nahm sich fest vor, Irma nachher zu Poppy zu bringen; ein großer Schluck eines Beruhigungstrankes würde ihr sicherlich nicht schaden.

Oder ein großer Schluck Whiskey.

„Und wie bekämpft man diese Schädlinge?", wollte Minerva wissen. Irma war so blass als wollte sie in Konkurrenz zu Professor Binns treten, vielleicht würde ihr die Aussicht, etwas gegen die Würmer zu unternehmen, ein bisschen Farbe in die Wangen treiben.

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Abwartend sah sie von Hermione zu Severus.

Hermione sah tatsächlich verlegen aus, Severus trug jenen Gesichtsausdruck, den Minerva insgeheim „Spion-der-alle-jahrelang-verarscht-hat-Maske" nannte. Man konnte ihm keinerlei Regung entnehmen.

Sie wurde langsam ungeduldig – außerdem sah Irma wirklich nicht gut aus, sie streichelte immer noch das Buch und wirkte dabei leicht geistesgestört. „Nun? Severus? Hermione?"

Es war Severus, der ihr antwortete: „_Nun_, Minerva, da Professor Granger die Antwort nicht kennt, kannst du nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, dass _ich_ sie kenne, oder?" Seine Augen funkelten.

Hermione fuhr sofort auf: „Und weil Professor Snape keinen Lösungsvorschlag anbieten kann, versucht er vom Thema abzulenken, damit ja niemand merkt, dass _er_, der _mich_ immer als Besserwisser hinstellt, obwohl er selber einer ist, _ausnahmsweise_ einmal _keinen_ blassen Schimmer hat!"

Minerva schloss die Augen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Diese beiden...

„Also", schloss sie und rückte ihre Brille wieder gerade. „Weiß keiner, wie man mit diesen Bücherwürmern umgehen muss?"

„Lupin könnte es wissen", gab Severus schulterzuckend zu. „Schwarzmagische Tierwesen waren schon immer sein Fachgebiet."

Hermione, die einen Seitenhieb auf ihren Lieblingskollegen witterte, wollte schon auffahren, doch Severus hob die Hand. „Professor Granger, kein Grund, sich sinnlos zu echauffieren, ich habe lediglich eine Tatsache festgestellt."

„Es ist auch eine Tatsache, dass Lupin uns gerade keine Hilfe sein kann, immerhin liegt er eingerollt in seinem Körbchen", entgegnete Minerva trocken, ehe Hermione etwas sagen konnte. _Dass_ sie etwas sagen wollte, stand außer Frage, zweifellos etwas Gepfeffertes, wenn die Art, wie ihr die Haare zu Berge standen, etwas aussagte.

Severus zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir nichts über diese Bücherwürmer sagen, Minerva. Sie sind ein seltenes Phänomen, es gibt – interessanterweise – kaum Bücher, in denen sie erwähnt werden. Da wir auch nicht wissen, wie intelligent sie sind, wissen wir auch nicht, ob das vielleicht so von ihnen beabsichtigt ist."

Minerva schnaubte. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Severus, wir reden hier von _Würmern_. Sie sind höchstwahrscheinlich nicht intelligent genug, um... eine Verschwörung zu planen!"

Hermione bewegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „_Höchstwahrscheinlich_ sind sie es nicht, aber genau können wir es nicht sagen. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein."

Severus zog eine Braue hoch und legte sich eine Hand an die Brust. „Hat Professor Granger mir gerade vor Zeugen, um nicht zu sagen _öffentlich_ Recht gegeben? Mein Herz, schweig still, was für ein Wunder", murmelte er samtig und grinste offen in Hermiones Richtung.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Wenn die alte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker einmal etwas Vernünftiges von sich gibt, dann bin ich auch Frau genug, um das zugeben zu können! Trotzdem sind Sie der mit Abstand unerträglichste..."

„Das reicht!", schrie Irma plötzlich los. „Können Sie beide Ihre Liebesangelegenheiten nicht klären, nachdem man meine Bücher gerettet hat?"

Minerva musste ihr Lachen in einem Hustenkrampf umwandeln, als sie sah, wie sowohl Severus als auch Hermione bei dieser „Anschuldigung" die Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ihr beide kümmert euch gemeinsam um die Bücherwurmplage", erklärte Minerva kategorisch. Vielleicht konnte sie so zwei Probleme auf einmal lösen...

„Minerva", setzte Severus an, doch er wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Nein, Severus! Du kümmerst dich mit Hermione zusammen um die Bücherwurmplage oder du wirst von heute an bis zum Ende des Schuljahres _immer_ Nachtwache halten, wenn ich es für nötig halte! Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du..."

„Schon gut! Schon gut!", Severus hob eine Hand. „Wirklich, wenn du dich so aufregst, klingst du wie eine fauchende Katze, Minerva."

„Schön!", fauchte Minerva. „Ihr beide nehmt das in Angriff, verstanden?" Sie ließ ihnen nicht die Zeit für eine Antwort. „Ausgezeichnet. Komm, Irma, wir sehen mal nach, ob Poppy nicht etwas für deine Nerven hat."

* * *

Hermione ging Madam Pinces Beschuldigung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte größte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die Minerva ihr gegeben hatte – ihr und diesem arroganten, besserwisserischen, unausstehlichen, unwiderstehlichen Bastard von Fledermaus, der... Moment! Hatte sie gerade „unwiderstehlich" gedacht? Sie meinte natürlich... unausstehlich. Sonst nichts. Jawohl.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Hermione den Kopf auf ihre Tischplatte sinken. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, nicht der richtige Ort... und schon gar nicht der richtige Mann.

Sie schloss die Augen und sah sofort Severus' Gesicht vor sich. Er hatte in der Zeit nach dem Krieg einiges durchgemacht, hatte Naginis Biss wie durch ein Wunder überlebt, hatte einen unheimlich langen Prozess überstanden, war dem Hype um seine Person danach irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen und war seit fünf Jahren wieder Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts.

Als sie, Hermione, nach ihrem Studium nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie Snape zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen, seit dem Tag, als er das Gericht als freier Mann verlassen hatte.

Sie war angenehm überrascht gewesen von seiner Erscheinung. Er war immer noch hager, aber er schien sich aufrechter zu halten, als wäre eine große Last von ihm abgefallen. Was ja wohl auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Außerdem wirkte er nicht mehr so... unangenehm wie früher. Selbst seine Zähne hatte er richten lassen und seine Haare waren etwas kürzer, lässiger und – wie Hermione sich niemals nicht eingestand – sie luden geradezu dazu ein, einmal mit der Hand durchzustreichen.

Natürlich hatte sie das nicht getan, sondern war auf ihn zu getreten, um sich bei ihm für seinen heldenhaften Einsatz für das Gute zu bedanken, dafür, dass er ihnen so oft das Leben gerettet hatte.

Und in diesem Augenblick hatte sie schmerzlich gelernt, dass er immer noch der Bastard war, der sie noch in der dritten Klasse zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Ihren Dank hatte er mit einer höhnischen Bemerkung abgeschmettert, dann hatte er sie angesehen als würde er sie fragen, seit wann sie denn mit den großen Jungs spielen wollte, und letzten Endes hatte er sie einfach stehen lassen.

Hermione knurrte leise und biss die Zähne zusammen, die Stirn immer noch auf der kühlen Tischplatte. Severus Snape, ihre persönliche Nemesis...

Ein leises „Plopp" riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah auf.

Winky stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und sah sie unsicher an. Seit Winky sich um Severus' Sachen kümmerte, war sie trocken. Hermione wusste nicht, wie der Tränkemeister es geschafft hatte, die Hauselfe vom Trinken abzubringen, aber sie freute sich darüber, dass es Winky besser ging. Dennoch war die Hauselfe immer noch zögerlich im Umgang mit Hermione, die ja so seltsame Ansichten vertrat und alle Hauselfen befreien wollte.

„Professor Granger, Miss", fing Winky an und zupfte an ihrem Rock – sie war immer noch eine freie Hauselfe, aber da sie ja trocken war, vermutete Hermione, dass sie sich langsam an diese „Schande" gewöhnte.

„Hallo Winky", grüßte Hermione freundlich. „Sollst du mir eine Nachricht von Professor Snape bringen?"

Winky nickte. „Ja, Miss Granger. Er möchte, dass Sie ihn heute Nachmittag nach dem Mittagessen mit Ihren Ergebnissen aufsuchen, damit Sie beide Ihr weiteres Vorgehen absprechen können."

Hermione bedankte sich bei Winky, die Elfe knickste und verschwand mit einem leisen „Plopp" wieder.

Seufzend wandte Hermione sich wieder den wenigen Aufzeichnungen zu, die sie über Bücherwürmer gefunden hatte.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen wartete Severus in seinem Büro auf Hermione. Er trommelte mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand ein gereiztes Stakkato. Was Irma da vorhin gesagt hatte... Es ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Davon abgesehen, dass es überhaupt _nicht_ stimmte, was die verrückte Bibliothekarin da von sich gegeben hatte – war er als Spion mittlerweile so durchschaubar?

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er merkte, was er da gedacht hatte. Lächerlich, er war _nicht_ in die kleine Granger verliebt. Verdammt, er hatte sie schon als kleine Göre mit Hasenzähnen und buschigen Haaren gekannt!

_Unattraktive Zähne und unschöne Haare, da musst gerade du reden_, hörte er eine leise, spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf, eine Stimme, die ziemlich nach seiner eigenen klang.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und zog einmal kräftig an einer Strähne. Er würde jetzt _sofort_ aufhören, so über Granger zu denken! Das war ja... einfach unerhört.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, wusste er sofort, wer sein Besucher war. Miss... nein, _Professor_ Granger glänzte in allem, auch in Pünktlichkeit. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete er ihr die Tür. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sofort an die Tür gestürmt wäre, sobald _sie_ davor stand.

Sein Körper agierte plötzlich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus, denn Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je beschlossen zu haben, aufzustehen, sobald Hermione seinen Schreibtisch erreichte.

„Professor Snape", grüßte sie ihn mit einem kühlen Nicken.

Er erwiderte das Nicken ebenso knapp. „Setzen Sie sich und sagen Sie mir, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

Erst als sie saß, setzte er sich wieder, wobei er sich fragte, welcher Teufel ihn hier eigentlich ritt.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?", fragte er, harscher als beabsichtigt, und lehnte sich zurück.

Hermione sah ihn gradewegs an. „Nicht viel, muss ich gestehen. Es gibt kaum Aufzeichnungen zu Bücherwürmern und die wenigen, die ich gefunden habe, waren... nun ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt aufschlussreich, fürchte ich."

Severus nickte. „Mir ging es ähnlich. Kaum einer der Berichte über Bücherwürmer ist belegt, oft genug sind die Aufzeichnungen widersprüchlich. Einer ging sogar soweit, die Bücherwürmer als Nützlinge zu bezeichnen, die in Büchern leben und diese restaurieren."

„Xenophilius Lovegood?", warf Hermione ein.

Severus warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Dann haben Sie diesen Bericht auch gelesen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Nein. Aber es klang einfach wie etwas, was er schreiben würde – Sie wissen schon, wie der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler oder etwas in der Art."

Völlig gefangen von diesem kleinen Lächeln brauchte Severus ein paar Sekunden, ehe er in der Lage war, Hermione zu antworten. „Verstehe. Wenn wir diesen Bericht also außer Acht lassen – und das Risiko, dass Lovegood Recht haben könnte, betrachte ich als vernachlässigbar – dann müssten wir mit einem Anti-Schädlingszauber eigentlich zurande kommen."

Die junge Professorin nickte, sodass ihre weichen Locken wippten. „Da bin ich Ihrer Meinung. Vielleicht sollten wir einen gewöhnlichen Schädlingszauber nehmen und auf eine entsprechende Größe modifizieren, um die ganze Bibliothek auf einmal zu behandeln – nur zur Sicherheit."

Er erlaubte sich, das Grinsen zu zeigen, das an seinen Lippen zupfte, seit sie ihm Recht gegeben hatte. „Sie stimmen mir ja schon wieder zu, Professor Granger. Man wird noch meinen, Madam Pince hätte Recht."

Die Empörung, die sie zeigte, als sie nach Luft schnappte, war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube für ihn. Trotzdem grinste er sie weiterhin wölfisch an. „Ein einfacher Schädlingszauber also, mit einem kleinen Trick auf die entsprechende Größe gebracht. Da _Sie_ hier für das Zauberstabgefuchtel zuständig sind, werden Sie meinen Schädlingszauber modifizieren."

„Kennen Sie einen angemessenen Spruch, Professor?", fragte Hermione ihn zuckersüß. „Oder soll ich Ihnen Molly Weasleys Exemplar von ,Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof' besorgen?"

Severus' linke Augenbraue erreichte beinahe seinen Haaransatz. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Drohung schlimmer ist, Professor Granger – Molly Weasley oder Gilderoy Lockhart."

Hermione errötete wütend und Severus stellte – natürlich absolut ohne die Zustimmung seines Gehirns – fest, dass sie reizend aussah, wenn sie sich so aufregte.

„Keine Sorge, Professor Granger", fuhr er mit einem leisen Lächeln fort. „Auch ohne die Unterstützung von Gilderoy Lockhart sollte ich in der Lage sein, ein paar Bücherwürmer zu bekämpfen."

* * *

Zehn Minuten später standen sie in der Bibliothek, die zur allgemeinen Freude für Schüler gesperrt worden war. Wie sollte man auch bitteschön seine Hausaufgaben machen, wenn man nicht recherchieren konnte? Gut, viele Schüler recherchierten normalerweise gar nicht, aber heute, _oh ja, heute _wären sie alle in die Bibliothek gegangen!

„Hier hat Irma die Bücherwürmer entdeckt", meinte Hermione und zeigte auf ein Regal.

Severus nickte. Es fehlte nicht nur „Wunderthaetige Wesen der walisischen Waelder", auch Irmas Tasche lag auf dem Boden vor dem Regal, wo sie sie panisch hatte fallen lassen. Die Tasche war offen und Irmas Sachen waren auf dem Boden verstreut: ein Lippenstift, Puderquaste, Schokolade – Severus' linke Augenbraue hob sich von selbst – und ein... war das ein Schlüpfer?

Jaah, das war ein schwarzer, spitzenbesetzter Schlüpfer, der da neckisch aus Madam Pinces Handtasche lugte.

Severus konnte nicht widerstehen und warf einen Blick auf Hermione, die das Höschen auch entdeckt hatte und prompt wieder knallrot anlief.

„Nun sagen Sie bloß, Sie hätten nicht von Irmas Affäre mit Mister Filch gewusst", grinste Severus.  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, es wäre ein Gerücht."

„Sie sollten doch wissen, dass an jedem Gerücht ein Körnchen Wahrheit ist, Professor Granger", schnurrte Severus.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue – nicht so elegant wie er es bisweilen tat, aber immerhin – und sagte: „Wie an dem Gerücht, das Irma vorhin erwähnt hat? Dass Sie mich lieben?"

Während Severus noch nach Luft schnappte, wandte Hermione sich ab und marschierte zum Zentrum der Bibliothek.

Zwei Minuten später standen die beiden Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte der Bibliothek und Hermione verstärkte den schädlingsvernichtenden Zauber, den Severus mit monotoner Stimme sprach.

Severus spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, das ihn an einen Portschlüssel erinnerte, und ein mieses Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er spürte, dass Hermione sich hinter ihm verkrampfte; auch sie musste es merken, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch ehe sie den Zauber abbrechen konnten, ertönte ein Knall und alles um sie beide herum versank in Dunkelheit.

Zwei Sekunden später lag die Bibliothek friedlich und verlassen da. Keine Spur von Hermione und Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dieses Kapitel ist für Etheldis, weil __sie__ überhaupt Schuld an der ganzen Sache ist.

* * *

_

Hermione hörte ein leises Rauschen; es erinnerte sie an Wind, der durch Blätter wehte. Außerdem kitzelte sie etwas an der Wange. Und es war angenehm warm.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte heftig. Wo auch immer sie sich befand – es war hell hier. Sehr hell.

Von daher dauerte es einige Augenblicke, bis ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und sie sich umsehen konnte.

Zuallererst sah sie an sich herab. Sie trug immer noch ihre Lehrerrobe _und_ sie hatte ihren Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand. Das war gut.

Sie streckte sich und stellte dabei fest, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte. Das war auch gut.

Schließlich richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um.

Sie saß in... einem Garten? Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Doch, das hier war eindeutig ein Garten, ein ziemlich großer, feudaler sogar. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt befand sich ein verwitterter, marmorner Springbrunnen, der mit einer Engelsstatue verziert war. In einiger Entfernung standen alte Bäume – Eichen, soweit sie das auf die Schnelle beurteilen konnte –, und das Gras, in dem sie lag, war kurz und gepflegt.

In diesem Augenblick stellte sie auch fest, dass sie nicht direkt im Gras lag, sondern auf einem schwarzen Umhang.

Snape! Wo war Severus?

Hektisch sprang sie auf die Beine, was mit einem leichten Schwindelanfall bestraft wurde, den sie jedoch entschlossen ignorierte. Sie musste Snape finden!

„Ich bin hier, Hermione", hörte sie eine Stimme zwischen den Bäumen. „Hier ist sonst weit und breit niemand – nur ein paar gewöhnliche Käfer, Spinnen und Vögel."

_Hat er mich gerade wirklich Hermione genannt?_, wunderte sie sich noch, als der Zaubertränkemeister auf sie zu kam.

Auch er schien unverletzt, bewegte sich geschmeidig und schnell wie immer und wirkte erstaunlich gelassen, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden.

„Und nein", fuhr er fort, ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, „ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind oder wie wir hier her gekommen sind. Alles was ich vermuten kann, ist, dass mit dem Zauber etwas schief gegangen ist."

Sie nickte langsam und sah sich um. Über ihnen schien die Sonne. „Sind Sie verletzt?", wollte sie wissen. Stur wie er war, würde er es sich wahrscheinlich nicht anmerken lassen und...

Er warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nein, Professor Granger, das bin ich nicht. Was ist mit Ihnen? Ihnen war gerade schwindelig."

Mit einer gewissen Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. So weit musste es also kommen, dass Severus Snape sich dazu herabließ, sich um sie zu sorgen. Denn genau das tat er doch – sonst würde er, der normalerweise Körperkontakt scheute, nicht so nahe an sie herantreten, immer bereit, sie aufzufangen, sollte sie umkippen.

„Es geht schon wieder; mir geht es gut. Ich bin zu schnell aufgestanden", erklärte sie. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Wie lange waren wir weg?", erkundigte sie sich, bückte sich nach Severus' Umhang, hob ihn auf und schüttelte ihn kräftig aus, ehe sie ihn seinem Besitzer zurückgab.

„Ich bin vor ungefähr einer Viertelstunde aufgewacht", erwiderte er achselzuckend und schlang sich den Umhang nachlässig wieder um die Schultern. „Wie lange ich weg war, kann ich Ihnen aber auch nicht beantworten."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Irgendwas mit dem Zauber ging schief und hat uns hierher gebracht. Haben Sie auch... dieses Gefühl gehabt, als würde man von einem Portschlüssel...?"

Er nickte geistesabwesend und rieb sich den linken Unterarm. Als er merkte, dass Hermione ihn beobachtete, ließ er es bleiben.

Sie verzichtete darauf, ihn deswegen anzusprechen, machte sich aber eine mentale Notiz – offenbar hatte er immer noch Probleme mit dem Dunklen Mal. Sie wusste zwar, dass es eigentlich verblassen müsste, aber viele ehemaligen Todesser noch unter ständigem Juckreiz und einem brennenden Schmerz litten. Draco Malfoy – der entgegen der Erwartungen aller Heiler geworden war –, hatte ihr einmal erklärt, sein Mal fühle sich so an wie eine schlecht verheilte Brandwunde.

„Wir können nicht mehr in Schottland sein", murmelte sie halblaut, um das etwas unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen. „Da war ja Winter und hier scheint es Frühsommer zu sein. Diese Büsche da hinten blühen", merkte sie an.

Severus hob eine Braue. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich keines Ihrer beiden Anhängsel bin, denen Sie alles erklären müssen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und setzte zu einer giftigen Verteidigungsrede an, doch Severus hob abwehrend die Hand. „Wo auch immer wir sind – hier wachsen Pflanzen, die nur in Großbritannien vorkommen." Zur Verdeutlichung wies er auf ein mickriges, kleines Blaugrünes Sprottenkraut zu Hermiones Füßen. Die magische Pflanze war Bestandteil einiger Zaubertränke und wuchs angeblich nur in Cornwall.

Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte Hermione noch einige Pflanzen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie immer noch in Britannien sein müssten. Aber wie das möglich sein sollte...

Hermione war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie aufschrak, als Severus plötzlich mit den Fingern schnippte.

„Was ist?", wollte sie sofort von ihm wissen.

Er schenkte ihr ein leises Lächeln. „Eigentlich nichts. Ich würde mich doch sehr wundern, wenn wir so einfach wieder zurückkämen – aber wir könnten versuchen, von hier weg zu apparieren."

Hermione sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Okay... versuchen könnten wir es. Wo sollen wir hin? Immerhin können wir nicht..."

„... nach Hogwarts apparieren, ich _weiß_", beendete der Tränkemeister ihren Satz. „Vielleicht Hogsmeade? Von dort kämen wir bequem nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Na schön... aber wir sollten Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren versuchen – nur zur Sicherheit", murmelte Hermione.

Severus grinste süffisant.

Hermione spürte, dass sie schon wieder errötete – obwohl er nichts weiter tat, als sie provokativ anzugrinsen – und sie machte ihrer Empörung mit einem gereizten Schnauben Luft (überhaupt, _wusste_ er, dass Irma – die natürlich _nicht_ Recht hatte! –, irgendwie doch ins Schwarze getroffen hatte?).

Schweigend trat er neben sie und reichte ihr galant den Arm, als wären sie bei einem Gala-Dinner oder einer ministerialen Veranstaltung und nicht irgendwo in der... ja, wo eigentlich?

„Dann also Hogsmeade", murmelte Severus neben ihr mit so samtiger Stimme, dass Hermione ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.

Sie unterstellte ihm glatte Absicht (der Bastard _wusste_ um die Wirkung seiner Stimme, unter Garantie!), riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr _Ziel_, ihren _Willen_ und apparierte dann mit _Bedacht_.

Oder versuchte es eher.

Denn es passierte absolut gar nichts.

Sie seufzte leise und wand ihren Arm aus Severus' Griff. „Wäre auch zu schön gewesen."

Severus sah sie mit spöttisch gehobener Braue an. „Aber, aber Hermione? So schnell wird die kleine Löwin doch wohl nicht aufgeben?"

Er schaffte es immer wieder aufs Neue, sie wütend zu machen. Sie funkelte ihn böse an, schnappte sich seinen linken Unterarm und versuchte es erneut.

Wieder funktionierte es nicht, doch diesmal war _er_ es, der sich aus _ihrem_ Griff wand.

Jetzt erst merkte sie, wo sie ihn festgehalten hatte.

Doch ihre Entschuldigung verließ nie ihren Mund, denn Severus sah sie so warnend an, dass sie entschied, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen. Trotzdem murmelte sie einige abwertenden Worte über starrköpfige Männer und besonders giftige Kommentare über hirnrissige Schlangen.

Severus hörte ihr Gemurmel natürlich und hatte Mühe, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken – sie war ja so leicht ins Boxhorn zu jagen, die kleine Löwin –, als plötzlich in einiger Entfernung Schritte ertönten.

* * *

Severus und Hermione reagierten blitzschnell, ohne sich abzusprechen und doch so gut koordiniert, dass man meinen könnte, sie kämpften schon seit Jahren zusammen. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen, standen leicht schräg zueinander und waren jederzeit in der Lage, sich gegenseitig Deckung zu geben.

Das Geraschel der Füße in trockenem Laub wurde indessen immer lauter und wenig später erspähte Severus eine kleine, schlanke Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen. Sofort zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Neuankömmling.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!", forderte der Tränkemeister mit lauter Stimme, während er versuchte, sich vor Hermione zu stellen.

Hermione murrte halblaut, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte und dass sie jetzt nichts mehr sah, aber er ignorierte die impertinente Hexe. Das hier war vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Mutproben seitens der Gryffindor. Und er war nun einmal erfahrener.

Die Gestalt unter den Bäumen hielt sofort inne und hob – unaufgefordert – die Hände.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Hermione und schob sich ein bisschen an Snape vorbei. Der Mann war immerhin viel größer als sie und sein Rücken versperrte ihr komplett die Sicht.

„Darf ich näher kommen? Ich will Sie ja nicht anschreien", antwortete die Gestalt unter den Bäumen mit männlicher, wenn auch piepsiger Stimme.

Severus machte mit der freien Linken eine herrische Bewegung und der Mann trat zwischen den Eichen hervor, näherte sich den beiden Professoren mit langsamen, umsichtigen Schritten und blieb schließlich in etwa drei Metern Entfernung stehen.

Severus und Hermione musterten ihn eine Weile schweigend. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der durch und durch menschlich aussah. Er schien alt zu sein, auch für Zauberermaßstäbe.

„Er sieht aus wie Dumbledore – nur kleiner", murmelte Hermione kaum hörbar neben Severus.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengrube bei der Erinnerung an seinen alten Mentor, aber er musste Hermione Recht geben. Der Kerl vor ihnen trug zwar nur einen kurzen schlohweißen Bart und war zwei Köpfe kleiner als Severus – und damit einen halben Kopf kleiner als Hermione –, aber sein Kleidungsstil hätte Albus sicher gefallen.

Der alte Mann deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Enrico, ich bin der Älteste im Rat der Bücherwürmer."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie Hermione der Unterkiefer herunterfiel. Er selbst musste seine langjährigen Erfahrungen als Spion aufwenden, um absolut regungslos zu bleiben.

„Tatsächlich?", hakte er leise nach. „Laut der uns vorliegenden Beschreibungen sehen Bücherwürmer anders aus."

Enrico lächelte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, die ihn schmerzlich an Albus erinnerten. „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Professor Snape."

„Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Hermione erstaunt, als sie ihre erste Verblüffung überwunden hatte.

„Aber selbstverständlich kenne ich Professor Severus Snape! Immerhin ist er schon seit einiger Zeit Lehrer in Hogwarts und er war ein Freund Dumbledores, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Enrico freundlich, mit einem Tonfall als plaudere er über seinen letzten Theaterbesuch.

Severus richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Warum erinnerte ihn alles hier an Dumbledore? Seit Jahren versuchte er, mit seinem Schmerz über den Mord an seinem alten Freund klarzukommen, hauptsächlich, indem er ihn einfach ignorierte. Was sollte das hier? War das sein persönlicher Alptraum?

„Oh, Sie kennen wir hier selbstverständlich auch, Professor Granger", fuhr Enrico nach einem prüfenden Blick in Severus' Gesicht fort. Der Tränkemeister hätte aus Stein gemeißelt sein können.

„Aber... woher denn?", fragte Hermione und ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„Ah, ja, lassen Sie mich erklären", meinte Enrico gut gelaunt und ließ sich nicht davon stören, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab nicht um einen Millimeter senkte.

Der alte Bücherwurm schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wo fange ich am besten an? Ach ja, Sie beide haben hier selbstverständlich nichts zu befürchten. Dieser Ort ist absolut sicher."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?", bohrte Hermione nach, den Zauberstab wieder auf Enrico gerichtet, wenn auch halbherzig.

„Oh, ich würde doch nicht das Gastrecht verletzen und Ihnen beiden Schaden zufügen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Enrico milde und glättete seine weinrote, grellbunt bestickte Robe.

Er ignorierte Severus' und Hermiones Zauberstäbe und setzte sich auf eine kleine Steinbank, die neben dem Marmorbrunnen stand. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass niemand in der Buchwelt Ihnen ein Leid zufügen wird."

Severus hob die linke Braue um zwei Millimeter. „Buchwelt?"

Enrico nickte gut gelaunt. „Sie befinden sich gegenwärtig in der Buchwelt, ja. Oh, da fällt mir ein: Herzlich Willkommen!"

Hermione trat neben ihm von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Buchwelt? Warum haben wir noch nie davon gehört?"

„Und wie kommen wir wieder von hier weg?", fügte Severus hinzu, Hermiones Frage interessierte ihn zwar auch, aber nicht ganz so brennend wie seine eigene.

„Professor Granger, die Existenz der Buchwelt ist Ihnen bisher vermutlich entgangen, weil es eine sehr stille Welt ist", erklärte Enrico und hob wie zur Entschuldigung eine Hand. „Wir wollen nicht gesehen werden und werden daher meistens auch nicht gesehen. Um Ihnen das genauer darlegen zu können, müsste ich aber weiter ausholen und ich bezweifle, dass Professor Snape hier seine Ungeduld noch lange zügeln kann."

Enrico wandte den Oberkörper leicht, damit er Severus geradeheraus betrachten konnte. „Sie können in Ihre eigene Welt zurückkehren, indem Sie apparieren", erklärte er liebenswürdig und neigte dabei den Kopf ein wenig.

„Das geht nicht! Was, glauben Sie, haben wir direkt nach unserer Ankunft hier versucht?", knurrte Severus, senkte jetzt jedoch den Zauberstab ein wenig. Er hatte gelernt, seinem Gefühl zu vertrauen, und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann – Wurm? – die Wahrheit sagte.

Enrico ließ sich von Severus' harscher Art nicht abschrecken. „Aber selbstverständlich können Sie _hier_ nicht apparieren", erwiderte der Bücherwurm nachsichtig, wie ein netter Onkel zu seinem begriffsstutzigen Neffen.

„Die Grenzen von Hogwarts?", flüsterte Hermione plötzlich und stellte sich endgültig neben Severus. Enrico konnte nicht besonders gefährlich sein, wenn Severus den Zauberstab senkte. Hermione merkte, wie sehr sie Severus' Urteil vertraute, verscheuchte den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über das eigene Gefühlsleben Gedanken zu machen.

Als Enrico nickte, packte sie Severus am Arm. „Wir sind immer noch in Hogwarts, Professor! Wir müssen irgendwie vom Schulgelände runter, um in unsere Welt..."

„Und da", meinte Severus zynisch, verzichtete aber darauf, sich von ihr loszureißen, „liegt ja der Hippogreif begraben, Granger! Wie sollen wir bitteschön aus Hogwarts raus, wenn wir in einer eigenständigen, kleinen Welt _innerhalb_ von Hogwarts festsitzen?"

Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich wieder an Enrico.

Der lächelte ein bisschen verträumt und sah einem Schmetterling hinterher, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Menschen vor sich zuwandte. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Von hier aus können wir Sie in jedes Bücherregal dieser Welt bringen. Von dort aus kommen Sie wieder in Ihre eigene Welt und nach Hogsmeade."

„Sie kennen Hogsmeade?", echoten Hermione und Severus unisono.

Jetzt grinste Enrico offen. „Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, auch Madam Rosmerta besitzt ein Bücherregal."

Severus und Hermione tauschten Blicke. Severus sah der jungen Hexe an, dass sie völlig und absolut fasziniert war von dieser Welt, die sie beide da gerade zufällig entdeckt hatten. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm ebenso ging.

Enrico erhob sich recht geschmeidig für sein Alter und deutete mit einer eleganten Geste auf den Wald, in dem sie sich befanden. „Nun, was halten Sie beide von einer Führung durch unsere Welt? Ich bin gerne bereit, Ihnen Ihre Frage zu beantworten. Wir müssen ohnehin ein Stückchen gehen, bis wir zu einem Portal kommen, das Sie wieder in Ihre Welt bringen kann. Außerdem", fügte Enrico mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu, „sind Sie doch nicht zufällig hier, oder?"

„Ähm, nein", meinte Hermione. Sie warf Severus einen Blick zu.

Er nickte kaum merklich. Wie die Reaktion des Bücherwurmes ausfallen würde, wenn er erfuhr, warum sie hier waren – oder eher, was sie hatten tun wollen, ehe sie hierher befördert worden waren –, wusste er nicht. Es konnte unerfreulich werden. Trotzdem schien es ihm unklug, nicht ehrlich mit diesem Bücherwurm zu sein.

„Wir... das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte", meinte Hermione. „Und bevor ich sie Ihnen erzähle, muss ich etwas wissen."

„Nur zu, fragen Sie", Enrico nickte ermutigend.

Hermione räusperte sich. Plötzlich wirkte sie nervös, was Severus ihr nicht verdenken konnte. Diese Frage konnte durchaus als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden oder... Er fasste seinen Zauberstab fester. „Zerstören Sie Bücher?"

Enrico zuckte kurz zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in etwas Saures gebissen. Dann lächelte er Hermione jedoch wieder so freundlich an wie zuvor.

„Nein, Professor Granger. Wir _zerstören_ keine Bücher. Wir restaurieren sie."

* * *

Hermione sah Severus mit großen Augen an. „Dann hatte Xenophilius Lovegood doch Recht!"

„Oh, Sie kennen Xeno?", warf Enrico ein. „Ein netter Bursche, natürlich ein völlig hoffnungsloser Fall, aber mit dem Herz am rechten Fleck."

Hermione war nicht wirklich geneigt, ihm da vorbehaltlos zuzustimmen, immerhin hatte Lovegood Harry, Ron und sie seinerzeit an die Todesser verraten – wenn auch, um Luna zu retten.

Sie ahmte daher Severus nach, setzte ein möglichst nichtssagendes Gesicht auf und übte sich in Schweigen.

Enrico merkte wohl, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, denn er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der er ursprünglich gekommen war. „Warum machen wir uns nicht auf den Weg zu einem Bücherregal? Unterwegs können Sie mir sagen, wie Sie zu dieser... ähm, _Fehlannahme_ gekommen sind – obwohl, nein, ich weiß es. Sie haben die alten Aufzeichnungen über Bücherwürmer gelesen, nicht wahr?"

Hermione und Severus tauschten noch einen kurzen Blick, dann folgten sie dem Bücherwurm. Hermione steckte nach einem kurzen Zögern sogar ihren Zauberstab weg. Sie musste sich nicht zu ihm umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Severus – paranoider Ex-Spion – den Zauberstab immer noch bei der Hand hatte.

„Wir wurden von unserer Bibliothekarin informiert, dass wir in der Bibliothek einen Bücherwurmbefall hätten", erzählte Severus knapp, während er dicht hinter Enrico herging.

Sie erreichten die Bäume und tauchten in die Schatten ein. Hermione fühlte sich dort sofort wohler als auf der kleinen Lichtung, denn in der Bücherwelt war es recht warm, und sie hatte angefangen, in ihren Lehrerroben zu schwitzen.

Enrico seufzte leise. „Das Los eines Bücherwurms, fürchte ich."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Er warf ihr ein Lächeln über die Schulter zu. „Professor Granger, wir haben ein Stück weit zu gehen, also werde ich Ihnen unsere ganze Geschichte erzählen, wenn Sie einverstanden sind."

Severus und Hermione nickten. Sie folgten dem kleinen Bücherwurm, der sie einen ausgetretenen Trampelpfad entlang führte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie den Ausspruch ‚Ein Buch ist wie ein Garten, den man in der Tasche trägt' kennen?", setzte Enrico an.

„Das ist ein arabisches Sprichwort und...", erwiderte Hermione sofort, verstummte jedoch augenblicklich, als sie merkte, dass Severus leise grinste.

„Was?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Er grinste breiter. „Sie können es immer noch. Eine Alleswisserin wie sie leibt und lebt."

„Ach ja?", schoss Hermione zurück, grinste aber auch. „Sehen Sie sich den an, der das sagt!"

Als Enrico dezent hüstelte, wandten sie ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Sie beide sind ein reizendes Pärchen", sagte Enrico mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Sofort wollte Hermione auffahren und sie sah, dass es Severus da nicht anders ging, aber Enrico sah sie mit einem dumbledore'schen Funkeln in den Augen an und ließ sie beide verstummen.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Enrico fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Dieses Sprichwort – Professor Granger hat übrigens Recht, es stammt aus dem arabischen Raum –, trifft die Wahrheit ziemlich genau. Wenn ein Buch ein Garten ist, dann sind wir die Gärtner. Wir leben in Büchern."

„Und Sie restaurieren sie?", wiederholte Hermione neugierig. Sie bemühte sich, nicht zu Severus zu schauen, der ziemlich blass neben ihr her ging, schwieg und wachsam den Eichenwald im Auge behielt. Wenn das hier ein Garten sein sollte, dann war es ein verdammt großer. Und ein verwilderter noch dazu...

„Das ist unsere Aufgabe, ja. Wir reparieren brüchiges Pergament, kümmern uns um kaputte Einbände, erneuern die Leimung, entfernen Stockflecken, verjagen Ungeziefer und sorgen ganz allgemein einfach dafür, dass Bücher auch nach fünfhundert Jahren noch lesbar sind."

Enrico warf Hermione einen Seitenblick zu. „Sie haben doch wohl nicht gedacht, dass die alten Buchbestände von Hogwarts von alleine so gut erhalten sind?"

„Ähm, offen gestanden... habe ich mir darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht", gestand Hermione verlegen. „Und wenn doch, dann habe ich immer angenommen, dass Zauber dafür..."

„Papperlapapp, Zauber! Alles Handarbeit unserer Restaurateure", unterbrach Enrico sie. „Hogwarts ist unsere Zentrale, verstehen Sie? Als größte magische Bibliothek ist die von Hogwarts der ideale Ausgangspunkt für uns. Ah, da wären wir."

Urplötzlich verließen sie den Wald. Sie traten aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf eine freie Fläche voller Gras, Blumenbeete und niedriger Hecken, die kunstvoll zugeschnitten waren. Hier waren sie auch nicht mehr alleine.

Wesen, die aussahen wie gewöhnliche, in schlichte schwarze Roben gekleidete Menschen, aber Bücherwürmer waren, schlenderten in Dreiergruppen umher, manche saßen im Gras und plauderten, andere schienen hitzig zu diskutieren, wieder andere teilten sich freundschaftlich eine Tafel Schokolade.

Schokolade?

Hermione blinzelte, dann sah sie genauer hin. Doch, der junge Mann – Bücherwurm – brach gerade eindeutig ein Stück Schokolade von einer Tafel und reichte es seinem Nachbarn.

Enrico, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, lächelte. „Unser aller Schwäche, fürchte ich", seufzte er und tätschelte seinen Bauch. „Schokolade. Schafft schreckliche Flecken in Büchern, das kann ich nicht leugnen, aber sie ist so... gut."

„Dann sind das hier alles Bücherwürmer?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Jaah. Sie beide sind unsere ersten Gäste seit... lieber Himmel, das müssen jetzt einige Jahre sein. Dumbledore kam kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal hierher", sinnierte Enrico und nickte einem Trio Bücherwürmer, das sie passierte, freundlich zu.

Severus richtete sich neben Hermione auf. Sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, aber er weigerte sich, sie anzusehen und starrte stur geradeaus.

„Dumbledore war hier?", fragte sie bei Enrico nach. „Aber... warum weiß dann in Hogwarts niemand von Ihnen? Wir dachten, Sie wären...ähm Schädlinge."

„Ein recht verbreitetes Missverständnis, ja. Dumbledore war ein guter Freund der Bücherwürmer, müssen Sie wissen. Ein guter Freund von mir." Enrico verstummte und hing für ein paar Minuten seinen Erinnerungen nach, während sie den parkähnlichen Teil der Buchwelt durchquerten.

„Wir erreichen jetzt unsere Schaltzentrale", sagte er plötzlich, als sie eine hohe Mauer aus alten Bruchsteinen erreichten. „Von dort aus können wir in jedes Buch der Welt gelangen, um es zu restaurieren. Bitte erschrecken Sie nicht, die Dimensionen unserer Schaltzentrale können etwas einschüchternd sein."

Mit einer galanten Geste öffnete Enrico das mit Schnitzereien verzierte Holztor in der Mauer und winkte Hermione und Severus durch.

Hermione hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Die Halle, die sie gerade betreten hatte, übertraf alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Sie erstreckte sich in alle Richtungen, weiter als sie schauen konnte. Die weißliche Decke war hoch, sie konnte nicht schätzen, wie hoch genau, aber es waren auf jeden Fall mehr als zwanzig Meter. Das Faszinierende war aber, dass keine Säulen die Decke trugen, sie schien zu schweben.

Außerdem war es taghell, obwohl Hermione keine Lichtquelle entdecken konnte. _Vermutlich die Decke_, dachte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben.

Im Gegensatz zur hellen Decke bestand der Boden zu ihren Füßen aus schwarzem Marmor, der von weißen Adern durchzogen war. Die Halle hatte keine Einrichtung, wenn man einmal von den unzähligen Torbögen absah, die frei im Raum standen und die Hermione an den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung erinnerten.

Bücherwürmer – immer noch in Dreiergruppen – gingen durch die Halle, manche näherten sich den Bögen und durchschritten sie sogar. Andere wiederum tauchten aus den Bögen auf.

„Atemberaubend", murmelte sie schließlich.

Enrico nickte mit einem bescheidenen Lächeln. „Wir sind sehr stolz auf unsere Welt."

Severus machte eine knappe Bewegung mit der Hand zu dem Torbogen, der ihnen am nächsten war. „Was hat es mit diesen Bögen auf sich?"

„Das sind die Tore zu den Bücherregalen. Sie können sich vermutlich vorstellen, welch hohe Anzahl an solchen Portalen erforderlich ist, um jedes magische Bücherregal dieser Welt versorgen zu können", erklärte Enrico.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie eine Gruppe Bücherwürmer aus einem Torbogen auftauchte. Diesmal waren es drei Frauen, die plaudernd an ihnen vorbeizogen, Enrico mit einem „Hallo Sir" und Severus und Hermione mit einem freundlichen Nicken und einem neugierigen Blick begrüßten.

„Es sind immer drei", beobachtete Severus und sah zu, wie die nächste Gruppe durch einen Torbogen verschwand.

„Und einer ist immer viel kleiner als die anderen", fügte Hermione hinzu.

„Sie beide haben eine gute Beobachtungsgabe", meinte Enrico mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Kommen Sie mit mir, wir suchen uns ein Bücherregal, das für unsere Zwecke angemessen ist."

Enrico führte sie nach links.

Als Hermione nach links blickte, sah sie immer noch die graue Steinmauer, die auch den Garten abgegrenzt hatte, aber rechts von ihr, vor und hinter ihr konnte sie kein Ende der Halle entdecken.

„Was hat es mit der Würmchengestalt auf sich?", wandte sie sich an ihren Bücherwurmbegleiter.

Der sah sie mit einem Schmunzeln an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unser Los. Wenn wir die Buchwelt verlassen, sind wir dazu verdammt, als kleine grüne Würmer durch die Gegend zu kriechen. Wer auch immer uns einmal geschaffen hat, hatte einen ziemlich kruden Sinn für Humor, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Und wer hat Sie geschaffen?", hakte Severus nach.

Hermione warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er war nicht mehr so blass wie vorhin, bei der Erwähnung Dumbledores. Das war gut. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledores Tod ihn immer noch mitnahm, und sie machte sich Sorgen.

Wieder zuckte Enrico mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir nicht. Uns gibt es schon, seit es Bücher gibt. Mit dem Erscheinen des Buches in Kodexform erschienen auch wir." Enrico lächelte frech. „Das hat man mir zumindest so gesagt. So alt bin ich nicht."

Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Dann hat Irma also vorhin ein paar von Ihnen gesehen, die die Buchwelt verlassen haben. Sie hielt die drei für Schädlinge und hat uns informiert."

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollten Ihre Bibliothek mit einem Schädlingszauber von uns...ähm, _befreien_?", schloss Enrico mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„In der Tat", murmelte Severus trocken. „Was nicht funktioniert hat", fügte er hinzu.

Hermione konnte ihr breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Zehn Punkte von Slytherin..."

„... für das Feststellen von etwas Offensichtlichem", schloss Severus und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, irgendwer zöge ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Warum hatte sie sich früher so vor diesen glitzernden Augen gefürchtet? Und warum wurde sie jetzt so davon angezogen, verdammt?

Enrico tat, als hätte er ihr Geplänkel nicht bemerkt. „Sehen Sie, darin lag das Problem. Sie wollten _Schädlinge_ vernichten. Unsere ureigene Magie schützt uns vor solchen Zaubern. Für gewöhnlich werden die betreffenden... ähm, Übeltäter einfach in unsere Welt gezogen, wo sie uns dann treffen. Wenn wir in der Lage sind, den wahren Sachverhalt zu schildern, sind meistens keine weiteren Maßnahmen mehr nötig und unsere Gäste werden wieder in ihre eigene Welt gelassen."

„Meistens?", wiederholte Severus skeptisch und sah Enrico mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Nun", meinte der Angesprochene schulterzuckend, „es kommt immer wieder vor, dass jemand sich als Feind der Bücherwürmer herausstellt. Dann müssen wir entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Hermione schauderte, als sie das hörte. Plötzlich klang Enrico nicht mehr wie der liebe Opa, als der er sich ihnen präsentiert hatte, sondern wie ein entschlossener Kämpfer, der vor nichts zurückschrecken würde.

„Und woher wissen Sie, dass wir _keine_ Feinde der Bücherwürmer sind?", bohrte Severus nach.

Das breite Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf Enricos Gesicht zeigte, ließ den gefährlichen Eindruck wieder schwinden und den lieben, gütigen und großväterlichen Bücherwurm zurückkehren.

„Sie beide als Feinde der Bücherwürmer?", lachte er. „Ich bitte Sie! Severus Snape, der Mann mit der größten Privatbibliothek in ganz Schottland, und Hermione Granger, die schon im zarten Alter von elf alles in der Hogwartsbibliothek verschlungen und mit dem allergrößten Respekt behandelt hat? Ich fürchte, wenn wir _Sie beide_ zu unseren Feinden rechnen müssen, können wir gleich einpacken!"

„Sie haben uns beobachtet?", fragte Hermione. „Dass Sie das alles wissen?"

Enrico zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie in einem Raum voller Bücher sind, sind Sie wahrscheinlich nicht alleine, Professor Granger. Wir sind meistens da."

„Wie viele von Ihnen gibt es auf der Welt?", stellte Severus die Frage, die Hermione auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Doch hier presste Enrico die Lippen aufeinander. „Zu wenige."

Mit einem Ruck straffte er sich. „Folgen Sie mir einfach weiter, dann werden Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Damit ging er einfach weiter.

Hermione warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte dem Bücherwurm.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, während er mit Hermione im Schlepptau hinter dem alten Bücherwurm herging. Sie passierten Bogen um Bogen und davon abgesehen, dass ihnen gelegentlich Bücherwürmer entgegenkamen, passierte nichts.

Schließlich hielt Enrico vor einem Torbogen an.

„Einen Augenblick, sie müssten gleich hier sein", sagte er über die Schulter.

„Wer?", fragten Hermione und Severus im Chor.

Enrico grinste nur und deutete mit der Hand auf den Torbogen.

Zwei Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, dann ertönte ein leiser, zischelnder Laut, der Severus sofort an eine Schlange erinnerte. Er bemühte sich, nicht zurückzuzucken.

Eine Frau war durch den Torbogen getreten und machte jetzt hastig einen Schritt zur Seite, wodurch sie verhinderte, von dem Mann, der ihr – wieder ertönte dieser Zischlaut – aus dem Portal folgte, über den Haufen gerannt zu werden.

„Oh, hallo Sir", sagte die Frau in überraschtem Tonfall, während ihr Begleiter den Weg frei machte, woraufhin ein dritter Bücherwurm erschien.

Enrico nickte ihr zu. „Elli. Meine Herren."

Enrico wandte sich an seine Gäste. „Professor Granger, Professor Snape, dass hier sind El, eine unserer Restaurateurinnen, und ihre beiden Beschützer."

„Angenehm", sagte Severus knapp und betrachtete den weiblichen Bücherwurm interessiert. Sie war klein, kleiner als Hermione, hatte blondes, taillenlanges Haar und trug Roben wie Enrico – wenn auch keine weinroten, sondern schlichte schwarze.

Die beiden Männer neben ihr waren groß, so groß wie Severus selbst, einer war sogar ein bisschen größer. Sie beide hatten schlimme Narben im Gesicht und an den Händen, trugen schwarze Roben und betrachteten Severus ebenso abschätzend wie er sie. Trotzdem sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hermione sich unbehaglich neben ihm bewegte.

El hingegen sah ihn und Hermione neugierig an. „Sie sind Professoren von Hogwarts, oder?"

„Ja, stimmt", antwortete Hermione sofort freundlich, warf den beiden Bücherwürmer hinter El aber immer wieder Blicke zu. „Und Sie restaurieren Bücher?"

El grinste. „Na, ich versuche es."

Enrico warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Hermione und Severus. „Ihnen ist vorhin schon aufgefallen, dass Bücherwürmer immer zu dritt unterwegs sind. Das ist eine notwendige Maßnahme."

Severus hob eine Braue. „Inwiefern?"

„Es hat seine Gefahren, das Leben eines Bücherwurmes", erklärte Enrico mit resignierter Stimme. „Wenn wir außerhalb eines Buches in Würmchengestalt erwischt werden – und manchmal _müssen_ wir die Bücher verlassen, um Einbände zu begutachten –, dann sind wir sehr verwundbar. Daher sind wir immer zu dritt. Ein Bücherwurm, der sich um die Restauration kümmert, einer, der die Gegend nach Gefahren absucht, und einer, der den Restaurator im Zweifelsfall in Sicherheit bringen kann."

„Böse Zungen behaupten, unsereins wäre alleine nicht überlebensfähig", warf El ein und bedachte den Bücherwurm zu ihrer Linken mit einem finsteren Blick.

Der grinste nur und fuhr ihr mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du musst mich immer noch vom Gegenteil überzeugen, meine Liebe."

„Verstehe", meinte Severus langsam. „Die Beschützer setzen ihr Leben also für die Restauratoren aufs Spiel."

„Im Idealfall kommt es gar nicht erst soweit", meinte Enrico. „Aber es ist gelegentlich auch schon eng geworden. El und ihre beiden Beschützer zum Beispiel sind bisher immer problemlos davongekommen. Es gibt Teams, die haben weniger Glück."

„Und... was passiert, wenn ein Team weniger Glück hat?", fragte Hermione leise.

Severus bemerkte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, Els Beschützer länger anzusehen, und er entschied, sie später darauf anzusprechen.

Es war El, die ihr antwortete: „Die Bücherwürmer, die erwischt werden, kommen entweder gar nicht mehr zurück oder sie sind schwer verletzt."

Sie lächelte Hermione verkniffen an, offenbar wollte sie nicht über dieses Thema reden. „Meine Jungs hatten in ihren vorherigen Teams weniger Glück."

„Verzeihung", sagte Hermione kleinlaut. „Ich wollte nicht..."

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf. Die Kleine will uns nur in Watte packen", sagte der größere Bücherwurm mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme. Er lächelte Hermione freundlich an und die Narben – Brandnarben, wenn Severus richtig lag – in seinem Gesicht spannten sich. „Wenn man uns außerhalb eines Buches erwischt und uns für Schädlinge hält, kann es schon einmal sein, dass wir mit einer Zeitung erschlagen werden."

El presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete tief durch. Dann lächelte sie Hermione wieder freundlich an. „Aber auch in einem Buch kann es gefährlich für uns sein." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren größeren Begleiter, der ihr kurz zuzwinkerte. „Es gab... in der Geschichte Zeiten, zu denen wir es nicht riskieren konnten, gewisse Bücher zu betreten."

Severus sah zwischen El und ihren Begleitern hin und her. Er verstand, was sie hatte sagen wollen. „Die Bücherverbrennungen der Nazi-Zeit?"

Enrico nickte. „Ja. Immer wenn ein Buch verbrannt wird, in dem ein Bücherwurm ist... sagen wir, es gab bisher nicht viele, die es lebend aus einem brennenden Buch geschafft haben."

Sofort sahen alle den großen Bücherwurm an. Er errötete leicht.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, was ich meinte, als ich sagte, wir wären zu wenige?", wandte Enrico sich wieder an Hermione und Severus.

„Jaah", murmelte Hermione. „Ich... werde mich in Zukunft natürlich bemühen, jedes Buch noch pfleglicher zu behandeln."

„Sie?", fragte El mit einem leisen Lachen. „Professor Granger, wir kommen gerade aus Ihrem Bücherregal im Haus Ihrer Eltern. Wir hatten nichts zu tun. Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, nehmen Sie uns die Arbeit noch völlig ab!"

Hermione riss die Augen auf. „Sie waren bei meinen Eltern _zuhause_?"

„Ihre Eltern haben ein schönes Haus", bemerkte der Bücherwurm mit den Brandnarben leise grinsend und El trat ihm auf den Fuß.

Enrico genoss Hermiones Schock sichtlich, das sah Severus ganz genau.

„Ich war der Ansicht, es wäre am besten, Sie in eine vertraute Umgebung zu entlassen. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Ihre Eltern sind außer Haus und werden nicht bemerken, dass Sie plötzlich in Ihrem Zimmer aus dem Bücherregal purzeln."

Severus und Hermione tauschten einen langen Blick. Offenbar war es an der Zeit, sich von der Buchwelt zu verabschieden. Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich an die drei Bücherwürmer, die eben aus Hermiones Elternhaus gekommen waren.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Severus und meinte es auch so. Es war interessant und aufschlussreich gewesen, Hermione war bei ihm gewesen (das hatte er gerade _nicht_ gedacht, oder?) und folglich war es ein Vergnügen gewesen.

„Oh, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte El.

Enrico räusperte sich dezent. „Wollen wir?"

Während Severus nickte und neugierig einen Schritt auf den Torbogen zu machte, wandten die drei Bücherwürmer sich ab und gingen unter umherfliegenden Scherzworten davon.

Hermione trippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er ihr hibbeliges Verhalten bemerkte. „Was ist denn los, Hexe?"

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander, schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Dann brach aus ihr heraus: „Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment! Bin gleich zurück!"

Damit wirbelte sie herum und rannte den drei Bücherwürmern hinterher, die mittlerweile schon ein Stück weit entfernt waren.

„Was zum...?", murmelte Severus und sah ihr verblüfft hinterher.

Enrico zuckte ebenso ratlos mit den Schultern.

Die beiden beobachteten, wie Hermione die Bücherwürmer einholte und kurz mit den dreien sprach. Der große Bücherwurm antwortete ihr und redete länger auf sie ein, mit gelegentlichen Einwürfen der anderen beiden.

So sehr Severus sein Gehör auch anstrenge, sie waren zu weit entfernt, als das er etwas verstehen könnte – Fledermaus hin oder her. Diese Halle war einfach seltsam. Obwohl Tausende Bücherwürmer hier sein mussten, war es außerordentlich still. Klang schien hier nicht besonders weit zu tragen.

Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Hexe! Irrationales Verhalten kannte er ja schon – von Frauen, von Gryffindors, von Schülern, gelegentlich auch von seinen anderen Kollegen, aber das hier? Diese Hexe.

Angestrengt spähte er zu Hermione und den drei Bücherwürmern hin. Hermione nickte noch einmal und dann... dann umarmte sie den großen Bücherwurm tatsächlich!

Severus hörte einen keuchenden Laut und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass er es war, der den Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Jetzt verstand er wirklich nichts mehr.

Doch da wandte Hermione sich schon von den dreien ab und stürmte mit wehender Robe zu ihm und Enrico zurück.

„Ok, wir können", schnaufte sie, als sie schlitternd vor Severus zum Stehen kam.

„Wirklich? Haben Sie sich verabschiedet?", zischte er. Er merkte, wie verletzt seine Stimme klang und hasste sich dafür, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Hermione sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ja, habe ich. Was...?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Enrico schlug sich plötzlich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich das denn vergessen?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Man wird einfach nicht jünger!"

Severus und Hermione sahen gleichzeitig zu Enrico. Was war dem alten Bücherwurm entfallen?

Enrico sah Severus an. „Ich habe ja noch einen Auftrag von Dumbledore!"

Severus fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Schockzauber getroffen. Ach was, einer, zehn.

Der alte Bücherwurm ließ sich von Severus' plötzlicher Blässe aber nicht abschrecken. „Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hat er mir einen Auftrag gegeben. Er sagte: ‚Enrico, mein alter Freund, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Eines Tages wird ein sehr guter, treuer Freund von mir hier auftauchen, Severus Snape. Du musst ihm dringend von dem Buch berichten.' Na ja, so oder so ähnlich hat er sich ausgedrückt."

Severus schwieg immer noch betroffen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Albus ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde. Er würde nie vergessen können, dass er seinen alten Mentor ermordet hatte. Immer und immer wieder würde es ihm vor Augen geführt werden. Immer. Er würde nie abschließen können.

Enrico sah den Mangel an Reaktion seitens Severus und wandte sich an Hermione. „Vor einigen Jahren, wenige Tage vor seinem Tod, hat Albus in der Verbotenen Abteilung ein Buch platziert. Uns ist das natürlich nicht entgangen. Albus kam direkt danach zu mir und sagte mir, es sei wichtig, dass Severus Snape von diesem Buch erfährt. Nur er kann es lesen – na ja, und wir Bücherwürmer. Sehr bewegend geschrieben, aber... ähm ja. Der Titel des Buches ist ‚Vide Cor Meum', es ist kein Autor angegeben – das ist natürlich Dumbledore. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Professor Snape es bekommt, Professor Granger?"

Severus nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie Hermione nickte. Sie sagte auch etwas, aber er hörte gar nicht hin. Das war so typisch Albus. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht in Frieden lassen...

„Los, wir gehen", knurrte Severus harsch, packte Hermione am Arm und zog sie auf den Torbogen zu.

„Ich bringe Sie noch in das Regal", meinte Enrico freundlich und trat ohne einen Blick zurück durch das Portal.

* * *

Hermione drehte vor Sorge um die störrische Fledermaus beinahe durch. Enrico hatte sie in ihr Bücherregal gebracht, genau genommen, in ein altes Schulbuch von ihr, _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ von Arsenius Bunsen. Es war ihr seltsam vorgekommen, durch das Buch zu gehen. Es hatte sie an ihre Zaubertränkestunden erinnert. Überall waren Kessel gewesen, Zutaten lagen bereit, eigentlich ein Paradies für einen Zaubertränkemeister.

Severus hatte nichts davon auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt. Er war stocksteif hinter Enrico her gegangen, ohne auch nur einmal nach rechts oder links zu sehen.

Schließlich hatte Enrico ihnen die Anweisung gegeben, vor Hermiones altes Bücherregal zu apparieren und hatte sich verabschiedet.

Jetzt standen sie beide in Hermiones Kinderzimmer, das zu Hermiones Schande immer noch in recht kindlichem Stil dekoriert war. Doch Severus ging nicht darauf ein, sondern starrte brütend vor sich hin.

Plötzlich sah Hermione eine Bewegung in ihrem Bücherregal. Als sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie einen kleinen, grünen Wurm.

„Enrico?", fragte sie und näherte sich dem Regal langsam.

Doch der Bücherwurm wackelte nur vielsagend mit dem rechten Fühler und verschwand in einem Buch. Er kroch direkt durch den Einband und... war einfach weg.

Also wandte sie sich an Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Professor?", fragte sie zögerlich. Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Severus?"

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war beileibe nicht feige, aber das, was sie jetzt plante, erforderte mehr Mut als sich offen mit Bellatrix Lestrange anzulegen. Doch wenn sie sein Verhalten von vorhin – bevor er zu einem wandelnden Stein geworden war –, richtig deutete, dann konnte ihr nichts passieren.

Nun ja, vielleicht würde er sie bis zum Ende der Galaxis hexen, aber ein Risiko war immer dabei und sie wäre keine Löwin, wenn sie sich von der Gefahr würde abschrecken lassen.  
Also trat sie langsam hinter ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Sofort straffte sich seine Gestalt, aber Hermione lehnte einfach ihre Stirn an seinen Rücken und wartete ab.

Schließlich gab Severus seine Protesthaltung auf und legte sogar eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm an seiner Taille.

„Verdammt, Löwin", murmelte er.

Sie standen lange schweigend und eng umschlungen an diesem Fenster, den Blick auf die verschneiten Hügel hinter Hermiones Elternhaus gerichtet.

Hermione schmiegte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken. Das hier war verrückt. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, einmal mit dem Bastard aus dem Kerker – der so schlimm nun wirklich nicht war –, diese Situation zu teilen. Sie spürte das Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er sie ein bisschen näher zog.

„Severus?"

„Sei still, Hexe. Du ruinierst den Moment", sagte er mit so weicher Stimme, dass Hermione wirklich schwieg.

* * *

Severus sah unwillig auf, als jemand an seine Tür pochte, während er Aufsätze korrigierte. Seine Laune besserte sich zwar schlagartig, als Hermione die Tür aufstieß und hereinwirbelte, aber das war ja kein Grund, sich das anmerken zu lassen.

„Minerva ist begeistert von der Buchwelt", strahlte Hermione und hielt mit wehenden Roben vor seinem Schreibtisch an. „Wir waren gerade dort und sie versteht sich blendend mit Enrico."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und legte die Feder weg. „Sag nicht, du hättest etwas Anderes erwartet."

Hermione grinste und ließ sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Seit dem Abend in ihrem Elternhaus verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber so ungezwungen. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber insgeheim musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihr neues Verhalten mochte.

Trotzdem...

„Hast du auch deinen Bücherwurm wieder getroffen?", fragte er mit spöttischer Stimme. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum Hermione letzte Woche diesen Bücherwurm umarmt hatte. Er kam einfach nicht dahinter. Erst konnte sie ihn nicht ansehen und dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals?

Hermione senkte den Blick und tief in Severus' Brust löste sich ein leises Knurren.

„Darüber will ich schon eine Weile mit dir reden. Darüber und über ‚Vide Cor Meum'", meinte Hermione leise. Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

Die Entschlossenheit in diesen rehbraunen Augen sagte Severus, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, diesem Gespräch auszuweichen.

Grummelnd rieb er sich den linken Unterarm. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung geholt hast. Hast du es schon gelesen?"

Severus lehnte sich zurück, öffnete mit der Linken eine Schreibtischschublade und zog ein kleines, ledergebundenes Buch hervor. Mit spitzen Fingern ließ er es auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Nein. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das tun werde", sagte er kühl. Verdammt, warum sagte er ihr das? Warum hatte er zu ihr so viel _Vertrauen_? Das passte nicht zu ihm. Das war einfach... nicht er.

Aber andererseits... wie könnte er ihr nicht vertrauen? Seit sie von ihrem gemeinsamen „Ausflug" in die Bücherwelt zurückgekommen waren, plapperte Hermione bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf ihn ein. Und Gelegenheiten gab es einige.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, bei der Pausenaufsicht, im Lehrerzimmer, beim nächtlichen Wacheschieben in den Gängen, beim gemeinsamen Abendessen in Hermiones Räumen...

Das Aberwitzige dabei war: Severus störte ihr Geplapper nicht. Nicht im Mindesten. Er stellte sogar fest, dass er es genoss, mit ihr über Merlin und die Welt zu plaudern, neue Theorien über Zaubertränke und kindische Hexereien zu diskutieren oder sich wegen seines ach-so-ungerechten Verhaltens den Gryffindors gegenüber zu zanken.

Die kleine Löwin vertraute ihm ganz offensichtlich. Das Vertrauen war schnell gekommen und ebenso schnell hatte er es erwidert.

Es war einfach natürlich.

Jetzt gerade sah Hermione ihn einfach nur mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und einem wissenden Schmunzeln an.

Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. „Was?"

Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich, bis sie ihn offen anlächelte. „Ach komm, Severus. Hör auf, dir was vorzumachen. Du wirst das Buch lesen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte aus purem Trotz: „Vielleicht _werde_ ich das Buch eines Tages lesen – aber bestimmt nicht _jetzt_."

„Das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung", meinte Hermione mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber wenn du reden..."

„Ich will unter Garantie _nicht_ reden, Granger!", fauchte er.

Hermione sah ihn mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Schön", sagte sie. „Ich hab's verstanden." Damit erhob sie sich schwungvoll.

Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er ebenfalls aufgestanden, hatte sich über den Schreibtisch gelehnt und sie am Arm gepackt.

„Hermione."

Mehr sagte er nicht. Er sah sie nur an.

Mit einem Seufzen entzog sie ihm schließlich ihren Arm. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und murmelte etwas wie: „Männer! Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihnen. Warum können Männer nicht einfach einmal, nur _einmal_..."

Er konnte nichts dagegen machen, das Grinsen breitete sich einfach auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie war reizend, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Mittlerweile gestattete er sich solche Gedanken. Es war nicht mehr seltsam oder _abartig_ so von Hermione zu denken. Es war völlig normal.

Sie bemerkte sein Grinsen und schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Lach du nur."

Doch ihm fiel etwas ein, was sein Lächeln zum Gefrieren brachte. „Wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas sagen?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Über?"

„Deinen Bücherwurm", seine Stimme war merklich abgekühlt.

Hermione grinste dennoch schwach. „Er ist definitiv _nicht_ mein Bücherwurm. Er hat mir nur einen Rat gegeben, als ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Und heute... heute hat er mich gefragt, ob ich Erfolg hatte. Zu meiner Schande musste ich ihm gestehen, dass ich mich noch gar nicht an mein Unternehmen getraut habe."

Severus spürte, wie seine Braue sich von ganz alleine in luftige Höhen begab. „Ist es Absicht von dir, in Rätseln zu sprechen? Du machst mich ganz konfus."

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Außerdem wollte ich nicht gleich... jedenfalls bin ich zuerst zu Draco und hab es bei ihm getestet. Er war sehr entgegenkommend, ich glaube, er schämt sich immer noch dafür, dass er zu Schulzeiten so ein A... ausgesprochenes Ekel war."

„Hexe, wenn es dein Ziel ist, mich völlig zu verwirren, dann muss ich dir gratulieren. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du sagst", meinte Severus.

Hermione griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen kleinen, verschlossenen Topf hervor. Wortlos stellte sie Severus den Behälter vor die Nase.

Interessiert, aber nicht weniger verwirrt als zuvor – es sah Hermione überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so wirr daherzuplappern, plappern – ja, wirr – nein – griff Severus nach dem kleinen Tiegel und öffnete ihn.

Eine weißliche, cremige Substanz befand sich darin, in der sich das wenige Licht der Fackeln spiegelte. Neugierig schnupperte Severus an der Substanz.

Der Tränkemeister in ihm analysierte automatisch die Inhaltsstoffe. Was Hermione ihm da gegeben hatte, war eine Mischung aus einer gewöhnlichen schmerzlindernden Salbe und einem hochpotenten Zaubertrank zur Wiederherstellung von verletztem Gewebe.

„Deine Erfindung?", fragte er sie über den Tiegel hinweg, verschloss diesen wieder und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab die Salbe nur ein bisschen verändert. Für... für meine Zwecke. Draco meinte, sie würde Wunder wirken."

An dieser Stelle errötete sie sachte.

„Und", setzte Severus langsam an, „was _sind_ deine Zwecke?"

Hermione war inzwischen gryffindorrot angelaufen. Sie nahm den Tiegel, öffnete ihn und griff nach Severus' linker Hand. „Schmeiß mich nicht raus, ja?", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Severus sah verblüfft und schweigend zu, wie sie seinen linken Ärmel hochkrempelte und das Dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm sanft mit der Salbe einrieb.

„Ich hab die Mixtur an das St. Mungo's geschickt" wisperte Hermione kaum hörbar. „Die sind auch begeistert. Es wirkt gegen Verbrennungen, Stiche, Aufschürfungen und es sorgt dafür, dass das Dunkle Mal schneller verblasst. Dracos ist schon beinahe weg."

Severus spürte keine Wirkung von Hermiones Mixtur, aber er gestand sich im Stillen ein, dass Hermiones kühle Finger angenehm auf seiner Haut waren.

„Und darauf hat der Bücherwurm dich gebracht?", wollte er ebenso leise von ihr wissen.

Sie nickte, hielt den Blick aber immer noch auf seine Tätowierung gerichtet. „Er hat mir ein paar Bestandteile empfohlen, als ich ihm sagte, was ich vorhabe."

Severus ließ Hermione nicht aus den Augen, während sie weiterhin vorsichtig über seine Haut streichelte. Anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Da war keine Salbe mehr, die sie verreiben konnte. Sie _streichelte_ ihn.

Severus legte seine rechte Hand auf Hermiones und hielt sie an seinen Arm gedrückt. Dann stand er auf und schob sich um den Schreibtisch herum, ohne sie loszulassen oder auch nur wegzusehen.

„Verhex mich nicht, ja?", murmelte er leise, beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

* * *

„Ach, dann war das also Zufall, dass Sie heute mit mir gemeinsam Wache haben, Professor Snape?", sagte Hermione mit einem teuflischen Lächeln, als sie neben Severus durch die dunkle Bibliothek streifte, auf der Suche nach Schülern, die sich verbotenerweise außerhalb der Schlafsäle aufhielten.

„Reiner Zufall, Professor Granger", schnurrte der Zaubertränkemeister mit samtiger Stimme und ließ „zufällig" seine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten.

Hermione verbiss sich das Grinsen. Sie wusste ja nicht, wie es bei ihm war, aber sie hatte Minerva bekniet, sie beide zusammen einzuteilen.

Sie wusste nicht, dass Severus ähnlich gehandelt hatte. Zwar hatte er Minerva nicht direkt bekniet, aber er hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihren Löwenbabys für drei Monate nicht mehr Punkte abzuziehen als seinen Schlangen, wenn sie ihm dafür sämtliche Nachtwachen mit Hermione gab.

Dass das gesamte Lehrerkollegium sich königlich über das neue Skandalpärchen von Hogwarts amüsierte – während Potter und Weasley beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatten, als die Nachricht sie erreichte – war sowohl Severus als auch Hermione herzlich egal.

„Sagen Sie, Professor Snape", sagte Hermione, lächelte Severus an, packte seinen Kragen und zog ihn so nahe an sich heran, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. „Wollen wir immer noch eine Abhandlung über Bücherwürmer schreiben?"

Severus sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Aber sicher. Obwohl ich im Moment andere Prioritäten habe."

„Und die wären?"

Severus verzichtete auf eine verbale Antwort und küsste sie einfach.

Sie hob eine Hand, verkrallte sie in seinem blauschwarzen Haar und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Gemeinsam taumelten sie gegen ein Bücherregal.

Leise lachend griff Hermione nach einem Knopf von Severus' Hemd und öffnete ihn, während er das Gesicht in ihren wilden Locken vergrub und irgendetwas murmelte, was sie nicht verstand.

„Ähm... stören wir?", ertönte plötzlich eine leise, weibliche Stimme hinter Hermione.

Erschrocken zuckten Hermione und Severus zurück und machten einen Schritt von dem Bücherregal weg.

In dem Regalboden, der sich auf Augenhöhe von Hermione befand, saßen drei kleine, grüne Bücherwürmer nebeneinander.

Severus strich sich mit der linken Hand die Robe glatt, während er Hermione mit der rechten an sich zog. „Nun... offen gestanden: Ja."

ENDE


End file.
